


Lightening

by Presto (orphan_account)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Cats, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Mistoffelees relaxes into the summer evening, letting sleep strip him of his guard, only for a horrible memory to manifest into a nightmare.{{ 2019 CATS }}
Relationships: Old Deuteronomy/Gus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wondered why 2019 Mistoffelees performed softer magic than his 1998 counterpart, Quaxo?

The warmth of the summer air laid over Mistoffelees body like a comforting blanket.

The heat had persuaded him to undress from his formal attire; the hat and waistcoat laid outside his nest, ever so neatly folded. Even his bowtie was off, sat inside his top hat.

Mistoffelees felt naked without such comforting items but the heat was making him just a little _too_ drowsy to care.

His shiny waistcoats, which once belonged to a doll, held a more practical use, than to just comfort. The artificial material hid a scar that ran down his back and curved under his arm, wrapping around his torso like a snake.

The scar itself wasn't as obvious as his subconscious made it out to be, his black coat hid it practically, but the lightening like wound was still present and made itself known, throbbing whenever Mistoffelees used his magic.

Mistoffelees pushed the nagging anixety of his disfigurement away, desperate to focus on the relief the breeze (that seeped through the holes and windows that scattered throughout The Egyptian,) offered was it soothed his heat riddled body.

A purr trickled out of Mistoffelees like the finest honey london had to offer; thick and sweet. He certainly was a content cat, slipping into an easy sleep.

* * *

_"Mistoffelees, I don't know if this is wise."_

_He opened his eyes to Munkustrap before him. The grey kitten was still juvenile, but the leadership air around him was certainly undeniable._

_Mistoffelees was only half the tom's height; no doubt a runt, even if Old Deuteronomy insisted he simply hadn't received a growth spurt yet._

_Mistoffelees swallowed a lump in his throat. He held his soft, white paws out before him, his ears were back, flattened against the top of his head, as he readied himself._

_Mistoffelees tail relentlessly flicked, side to side, as he felt the static like energy of magic creep into his body, buzzing away like a relentless wasp._

_With a swift motion, his paws were flung in front of him and a bolt of bright blue light travelled through his body and out his claws, destroying the milk bottle he had been aiming for._

_"You did it!" Munkustrap was quickly at his side, the young cat grinning wide, pure pride on his face._

_"I... I did, didn't I? I did it." Mistoffelees felt his own lips twitch into a smile, heart racing with eletricaty. "_ I did _!"_

_He shot his paws out again, another bolt and another! A howl of excitement echoed out but the celebration was short lived._

_A misfired bolt of lightening struck Mistoffelees; to the floor he fell. The air was knocked out of him. For a moment, he assumed he was dead - as darkness engulfed him - but that was not the case._

_Softness encased him, like a cocoon, when he_ _awoke from the terrifying void he had been a prisoner to those moments after the accident._

_Mistoffelees didn't want to open his eyes, break the charm of comfort, but he couldn't hide from reality forever._

_The soft material was Old Deuteronomy's pale coat. It was snuggly laid across him, as a congress of cats circled the old queens basket that he laid in, their meows filled with sorrow._

_"Oh Mistoffelees! You're awake, my dear," Deuteronomy's voice was filled with concern, such worry he had never heard from their leader before._

_"He'll be alright, my dear. He's alive, that's what counts," Another voice, gruffer and heavier but with equal concern. "Kitten you had an accident, but you're alright."_

_Mistoffelees tilted his head as the room became clearer to his vision. The gritty voice belonged to an old cat, a tom that looked even older than the Jellicles dear queen, with a ragged scarf. A small, petrified meow was the only way Misto could respond._

_Deuteronomy was quick to have the kitten in her arms as she slid back into her nest. She pressed him into her sandy mane and hushed him softly, signing a soft song to sooth his dazed mind._

_"I thank you, Gus, for the help. I don't think I could loose another kitten to magic this new moon." She meowed softly, when Mistoffelees relaxed into her embrace, and slowly succumb to the eerie slumber that beckoned him._


End file.
